Rin Saiko
Rin Saiko ''(りん さい子 Rin Saiko) Is an Ice-Make mage, and a Arc of Time user, and is a mage of Fairy Tail. Appearance Rin is a 19-year old girl, who is above average height. She has shoulder length black hair, pale skin, and tends to either tie her hair in a ponytail, or just loosely braid it. Her usual attire is a slightly puffed casual jacket, with white furs. While travelling on jobs, she tends to wear a black cloak. She sports black T-shirts and grey shorts. She usually wears grey or black Converse-like sneakers. She also carries a dark black scythe on her back. She has one scar trailing from her left shoulder, across her back, to her right stomach. This was received from a fight trying to protect her two younger siblings from the kidnappings to complete the R-System. She usually is seen carrying a sharp, durable, scythe. Rin's guild mark is light blue, and stamped onto her right shoulder. She usually wears a grey, white, and blue charm bracelet that had belonged to her younger sister on her left wrist. There is a blue and white magic limiter on her right wrist in the form of a bracelet. This once belonged to her brother. Personality Rin is usually a calm and reserved person, and avoids fights as much as she can, but tends to get pulled into big fights with Gray Fullbuster and Natsu Dragneel. The only time she will fight for nothing, is when Gray challenges her to a fight, just so she can prove she is the better Ice-Make Mage. So far, she has won once, lost once, and tied too many times, which she is very frustrated at. When angered, she can become brutal, ruthless, and merciless. There have been times when she has gone too far, and ends up attacking when her opponents are down, but that is a rare occasion. While in combat, Rin tends to be uncomfortable revealing her magic, and will use a scythe she carries on her back, until she is certain she could use her magic offensively. When meeting new people, Rin tends to be timid, shy, and uncomfortable. Once she gets to know them, she is quite laid back, quiet, but will tell humorous jokes at times. History When Rin was 11, she was learning the basics of Ice-Make magic, then her village was raided, and all the children were being kidnapped,while the adults were being killed. Her magic was weak, and she had not fully mastered it. She had tried to protect her siblings,but her sister was kidnapped, as was her brother. All she had left of them was her brother's magic limiter, and her sister's charm bracelet. Her parents were killed, like many of the adults in the village. Rin vowed to become stronger, and avenge her parents death, and trained herself in the snowy mountains of Mt. Hakobe. After a few years of training, she went back to her village, and saw that there were graves. There was a few people visiting them, and she asked why there were graves there. The people told her it was the children who died working on the R-System. Her sister's grave was plotted there, but she never found her brother's. She later travelled the continent, and trained herself harder, saving up her Jewel to buy a decent weapon. When she was eighteen, she visited a library, and found a book jammed into the corner of a shelf. She curiously looked into it, and found a book on Arc of Time. She taught herself to utilize it, and has yet to master it. She bought the book from the library, and continued to travel the continent. Soon, she arrived in Magnolia, and found the guild Fairy Tail, which she joined reluctantly. From then on, she was able to train herself harder, and focus on trying to find her lost brother. A few months soloing, a girl and a boy named Allison Karine, and Zedd Light invited her to their team, and renamed it to Team Rin. The team became very powerful, but not as powerful as Team Natsu. Another member was invited later on, and her name was Shindi Rusuharu. The team took a extremely high paying job, and completed it, with the loss of Shindi. The team continued with the death of Shindi haunting them. Magic & Abilities '''Ice-Make': (氷の造形魔法 (アイスメイク), Aisu Meiku Mahou. Ice Molding Magic) Allows Rin to create and manipulate ice to any creation that Rin can think of. *'Ice Make: Frozen Stars '(アイスメイク：冷凍スターAisu meiku: Reitō sutā) ''Creating ice into the shape of shurikens, Rin sends them flying at her opponent. This spell is the least magic power consuming spell Rin knows *'Ice Make: Silent Night''' (アイスメイク：きよしこの夜 Aisu Meiku: Kiyushikonoyoru) Rin forms a tidal wave of ice, moving at a high speed towards the target, encasing them in ice, thereby silencing them. *'Ice Make: Ice Typhoons' ( アイスメイク：アイス台風'' Aisu Meiku: Aisu Taifu) Rin creates a dozen small typhoons with sharp, frozen ice whipping around, and sends them at the target. *'Ice Make: Lance''' (ランス''Ransu''): User creates ice lances that he shoots toward his enemy from the ground, impaling them. *'Ice Make:' Shield (シールド''Shīrudo''): User creates a large shield in front of him that shields everything behind it. Appereance of shield is different from users. *Ice Make':'' ''Hammer' (ハンマー''Hanmā''): User creates a large hammer that floats above his opponent and drops it with great force. *'Ice Make:' 'Floor' (フロア''Furoa''): User simply freezes the floor, which makes anyone in the area slip. User can also freezes ocean with this spell and slides on floor. *'Ice Make: Arrows': User releases multiple arrows by his/her both hands and shoots them with high speed to enemies. *'Ice Make: Death Scythe': User creates a giant scythe made out of ice. Rin only uses this spell when she loses her real scythe. *'Ice Make: Solid Jewel':( アイスメーカー：ソリッドジュエル Aisu Meiku: Soriddojueru) ''Equivalent to Ice Shell, but weaker and user does not become the ice. 'Arc of Time'' *'Restore' (レストア Resutoa): User restores inorganic items back to the state they were in before they took damage. This spell seems to be controlled through the user's left eye. *'Parallel Worlds':Rin produces numerous copies of her scythe in the air that all represent "future possibilities" or "parallel worlds" of her scythe's path. *'Flash Foward' (フラッシュ フォワード Furasshu Fowādo): Rin produces one or numerous copies of her scythe in the air that all represent "future possibilities" of her scythe's path, compresses all their futures, and redirects them all at her opponent to have them home in on her opponent in a devastating assault. *'Luminous Minutes': Rin throws her scythe above the target and it reproduces into numerous scythe that charge toward the target like light beams. *'Second Origin Release': In recent years it has been discovered that Mages have a second "Container" containing magic that remains unused, called the Second Origin. Using the Arc of Time it is possible to evolve another person's Magic Container to be able to use the Second Origin, which would give the mage a giant boost in terms of Magical Power. However the process is extremely excruciating to the recipient, when this spell is used several Magical Drawings appear on the person's bodies and they feel a terrible pain, however more powerful Mages like Erza Scarlet are able to overcome it. Those who have their Magical Container evolved feel their Magical Power increased and can demonstrate it, like Gray's new form of Ice-Make and Lucy's Multiple Summon ability. Rin's Combination Attacks *'Frozen in Time ('時間内に凍結 Jikan uchi ni toketsu) Rin combines her Ice-Make and Arc of Time, to freeze time, to force the target's body to be unable to move. Then she sends ice at the target to freeze the opponent. Master Weapon Specialist: Rin is extremely proficent in using her scythe and a sword. Keen Intellect: Rin has used her intelligence instead of magic power to avoid fights Immense Magic Power: It his hinted that Rin has a considerable amount of magic power, like her brother, because she wears a limiter that consumes a high amount of magic power. Equipment Magic Scythe: Rin carries a magic scythe that is lighter, and sharper than regular scythe. She utilizes it with her Arc of Time Quotes "I hate it when people cry over small things like a chipped nail. Trust me, life has a lot more sadness than a chipped nail. So stop worrying about it.'' '' - Rin to Nova'' ''I refuse to allow you to take Nova and Markus away from me! Take me, not them! Let them live, so you can at least have more slaves when you come back." '' -Rin to Abductor'' ''You think I'm one of those prissy little girls who can't fight for their lives? You're one idiotic person. I've been training myself for years so I can fight and defeat the man who stole Nova and Marcus from me. That kind of action will never be forgiven." '' -Rin to Makarov. ''